disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Hey Judy
"Hey Judy" is the first segment of the fifth episode of Billy Dilley's Super-Duper Subterranean Summer. Synopsis A grass nymph called Judy falls head over heels with Billy, who is too busy dealing with a crush of his own - a common earthworm whom he names "Lisa". Plot Billy is being chased by hornets and escapes them by jumping into a river. He is rescued by a pretty grass nymph girl named Judy and strikes up a conversation with her. He takes an immediate interest in her root balls, small bulbous warts on her feet, and calls her fascinating which enamors her to Billy. He offers to see her again, but then gets distracted by a common earthworm found on her hair that she names Lisa. When he calls Lisa fascinating, Judy becomes bothered by his sudden shift in attention to her. Billy wants to get peat moss for Lisa and Judy passively tells him it is difficult to get. Despite the hazards he faces, Billy gets the moss and begins devoting his attention to Lisa in an almost romantic way. Billy "invites" Lisa for a dinner date and forces Marsha and Zeke to get dressed so that they can all dine together on dirt. Judy arrives asking for Billy, but Marsha is excited to meet a new friend and invites her in. Marsha and Judy, and to a certain extent Zeke, all get along well, but Billy rudely tells them to stop and devote attention to Lisa instead. When Zeke bluntly asks Lisa about the "early bird getting the worm", Billy becomes offended and ends the dinner date. He begins devoting more time to Lisa which drains him out. Judy checks on him, but he claims that he is okay. When Lisa goes missing, Billy freaks out and begins blaming Judy who in turn insults him and compares him to a Anthropithecus, which offends an actual Anthropithecus. Billy begins to sulk and refuses to go out until he enters his room to see a jar containing a hornet from earlier, left by Judy. Billy tries to study it, but it escapes out the window and Billy bumps into Judy. Embarrassed, he offers to hunt rolly pollies with her and finds Lisa. Judy dismissively leaves to hang out with Marsha, but Billy decides to let Lisa go for good. While Judy likes the sentiment, she admits that she is having girl time with Marsha. Billy then looks at the Jar and realizes it is from Judy and spies on her with Marsha. The girls are putting on pink slime on their faces and Billy suddenly realizes he is in love with Judy (though to the viewer Judy looks hideous now). As Billy leaves, Marsha and Judy laugh. Lisa ends up meeting the Anthropithecus who falls in love with her. Cast * Aaron Springer as Billy Dilley * Catherine Wayne as Marsha Dwannelle * Tom Kenny as Zeke McBongo * Sarah-Nicole Robles as Judy Trivia * Billy is revealed to have cacophilia, an extreme love of, what he perceives to be, ugly things. * Billy apparently thought that Marsha's hair bow was a cowlick. * The episode's title is a play on The Beatles song "Hey Jude" * Judy is the first real supporting character Billy and his friends meet as the previous inhabitants are shown to be either antagonistic or indifferent to them. * Production-wise, this should have been the first segment of the second episode. Category:Television episodes Category:Billy Dilley's Super-Duper Subterranean Summer episodes